An integrated circuit formed in a semiconductor device is often provided with a diode as a circuit element.
One method of forming such a diode includes forming the p-type region and the n-type region in contact with each other. Another method of forming such a diode makes use of a MOSFET structure.
When the diode is fabricated by using the MOSFET structure, the cost for designing a new diode can be saved, and characteristics of the diode, such as the breakdown voltage, can be enhanced up to the levels of the MOSFET.